Je te promets mon Bébée
by Margaux.R
Summary: Ginny Weasley la contemple. Elle, sa fille, sa petite chérie... Elle est le cadeau que lui a laissé le Survivant...


* * *

**23/VII/08**

Nouveau post corrigé.  
Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier tous... Sans vous, cet OS n'aurait jamais survécu **:)**

* * *

Un nouveau petit OS.

Bonne lecture à vous.

**

* * *

**

-x-

**Je te promets mon Bébée**

**-x-**

* * *

Je te regarde. Que dis je ! Je te contemple. Me noie dans tes yeux. Ils m'ont tant manqué. Ces émeraudes lumineuses.

Petites différences entre les siens. Les tiens sont de ce vert si tendre avec, au centre, une touche d'azur. Ma couleur à moi.

Je t'admire, ma petite.

Tu viens de naître. J'ai souffert à l'accouchement. J'ai souffert lors de ma grossesse.

Et je t'en ai voulu.

Je t'ai haïe.

Il y a huit mois, mon amour disparaissait, entraînant dans la mort Lord Voldemort. Entraînant avec lui, nombre de mes frères, de mes amis…

Et toi, petit bébé, tu étais sagement en sécurité dans mon ventre.

Tu n'as rien vu des horreurs de la dernière bataille. As-tu juste au moins ressenti ma douleur ?

Je lui ai appris ton existence vingt-quatre heures avant qu'il ne parte. Il a dormi une main sur mon ventre. Et j'étais heureuse.

Heureuse de savoir que nous allions former une famille.

Toute la nuit, j'ai joué avec la bague qu'il m'avait offerte. Ma bague de fiançailles.

« Nous nous marierons cet été, avait-il dit. »

Ton papa était si heureux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il souriait, caressait mon ventre, me faisait tournoyer, te parlait au travers de ma robe.

Tu le faisais revivre. Il avait perdu six mois plus tôt son dernier protecteur.

Ce bonheur n'a duré qu'une journée et une nuit, à peine.

Cette mi-septembre, en ce début de notre nouvelle année à Poudlard, il s'est excusé en public, s'est agenouillé et m'a montré cet écrin. Je lui ai sauté au cou, en pleurant, tandis que tous les élèves revenus applaudissaient.

Nous étions fiancés.

Nous avons fait l'amour en cette froide nuit de novembre.

Nous t'avons conçu sans le savoir.

Le 31 décembre, il partait. Sans moi et avec eux.

Ron et Hermione.

Nombre de collégiens l'ont suivis. Chaque professeur, ainsi que les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre se sont rangés à ses côtés. Elfes et centaures, quelques géants, plusieurs dragons provenant de Roumanie, les gobelins, tous ont embrassés notre cause. Sa cause.

L'Armée lumineuse, l'Armée du Bien s'est mise en marche contre celle des Ténèbres.

Et je lui ai désobéi.

A lui, mon unique amour.

J'ai transplané dans cette clairière. Transplané dans une mare de sang. Partout des sorts volaient, des cadavres tombaient, des hommes hurlaient.

Et là, au centre dans cette bulle dorée, lui. Il se trouvait relié à Voldemort. De grosses perles glissaient sur un fil maudit.

Priori Incantatum.

Fumseck, le phénix, volait autour de lui, chantant de douces mélodies, encourageant le Survivant. Le phénix a disparu. En même temps que lui. Il a disparu une deuxième fois. Parti avec son second maître.

Est-ce la dernière ? Ne va-t-il pas revenir un jour ?

J'aimerai tant que le jour venu, il revienne te protéger….

J'ai tout perdu en cette funeste nuit.

La neige est devenue rouge, le ciel s'est coloré de vert.

Bill est mort, assassinant avant sa mort, le responsable de son malheur. Greyback.

Fred est parti mais George est resté.

Percy s'est battu et en a payé le prix.

Mon père s'est blessé et n'utilisera plus jamais sa jambe.

Et Maman n'a pas assez de larmes pour tous ses enfants.

Fleur ne vit que pour son fils. Son petit Will, âgé de deux mois. Ce petit garçon qui n'aura jamais connu son père, sinon de la bouche de sa mère.

Combien la guerre a-t-elle laissé de veuves et d'orphelins, de mères sans enfants, de mari sans épouses ?

Ron et Hermione sont ensembles et parlent de mariage. Ils ont tant de chance….

Il y une semaine, je suis allée avec Mione, au Ministère pour demander que toi, mon bébé, tu portes le nom de ton père. Au bureau des naissances et des décès, l'homme a refusé.

« Désolé, Miss, mais vous n'étiez pas marié donc je ne…. »

Mione l'a coupé, une rage froide, envahissant son regard.

« Ginny Weasley était sa fiancée. Sans cette bataille ils seraient mariés ! »

L'homme a eu l'air gêné.

« Je sais bien, Miss, mais… »

« Tout le monde sait que le Survivant n'a aimé qu'une seule personne ! Il lui a laissé son enfant ! Ce bébé est un Potter, l'enfant de notre sauveur à tous ! Il doit en porter le nom. »

« Miss, ce bébé à venir… Rien ne nous prouve qu'il est…. »

« Osez douter que ce n'est pas l'enfant de Harry Potter et vous le regretterez…. »

Elle était furieuse mais restait étonnamment calme.

« Où étiez-vous lorsque nous avons anéanti Lord Voldemort, a-t-elle murmuré sans prendre garde au frisson du pauvre homme. Vous étiez caché dans votre bureau, pendant que des adolescents de dix-sept ans se battaient, risquant leur vie pour protéger la communauté sorcière. Vous n'avez pas vu tous ces morts, nos amis et notre famille tomber. Vous n'êtes pas hanté par les cris de souffrance, par les rires des Mangemorts…. »

L'homme la regardait, peiné. Ma gorge était étrangement nouée. Hermione ne parlait jamais de cette nuit et son discours sur l'amour que Harry me portait m'avait ému. Mione m'a entraînée dans le bureau de Scrimgeour. Elle a menacé le Ministre. Celui-ci a eu peur et a accéder à notre requête.

Ma fille. Mon bébé. Tu es une Potter. Ce sang coule dans tes veines.

Ton nom est à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction.

Je te protégerai contre ce malheur qui poursuit ta famille. Tu ne le connaîtras pas.

Mione est passée ce matin. Elle m'a demandé ton prénom.

Je ne sais pas.

Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Avec Harry, quand nous t'imaginions, nous étions deux à te contempler, à te choisir un prénom.

Deux à t'aimer.

Mais j'ai longuement réfléchi.

N'es-tu pas l'unique fille de Survivant ?

Lily Mione Potter Weasley.

Hermione a versé des larmes. Son diminutif, pour toi.

Elle est ta marraine, comprends-tu ?

A son tour, elle se plonge dans tes émeraudes. Ma Lily. Tu as un fin duvet de cheveux noirs. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, une Weasley met au monde une fille en premier-né. Et pas une petite rouquine.

J'ai dit à Ron, ton oncle, qu'il ne pouvait être ton parrain. Il a demandé, de son air boudeur, qui le serait.

C'est à ce moment qu'il est entré, un bouquet de lys dans les mains. Immédiatement, son regard a accroché le tien.

Ron s'est figé et Hermione a faiblement souri. S'en doutait-elle ?

Cet homme, notre ancien ennemi…

Ton père le haïssait puis l'a estimé. Drago a renié sa famille. Sa mère en est morte de chagrin. Il a changé chacun de ses opinions, s'est allié à des Gryffondor; à ton père. Il s'est battu pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il m'a aidée durant ma grossesse. M'a appris à ne pas te haïr.

Lily Jolie, Drago Malefoy est ton parrain.

Il est professeur de potions et directeur des Serpentard à Poudlard. Il leur apprend à ne pas détester les Autres Maisons. Hermione est la sous-directrice, la directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de Sortilèges. Flitwick est mort. Une des nombreuses victimes de la guerre.

Ton père est enterré aux côtés de Albus Dumbledore. Deux tombes dans le parc de Poudlard. Il possède une statue à son effigie dans le hall du Ministère et un tableau à la tour des Gryffondor.

C'est une légende. Un héros.

Il a sauvé le monde. Mais beaucoup déjà l'oubli. Il n'est plus que Harry Potter l'Elu, mort à cause de son destin, parce que tout ceci était déjà écrit. Personne ne pense à lui, en tant qu'adolescent mort par amour pour ses amis.

Ma Fleur de Lys, il est cinq heure du matin en ce 31 juillet. Tu es née le même jour que ton père.

Est-ce un signe ?

Dehors, les étoiles brillent de tous leur feux. Dans le monde entier, certains sorciers fêtent ta venue au monde comme une renaissance.

Par la fenêtre, je vois Dumbledore me sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Sirius se transforme en gros chien pour le simple plaisir de me voir rire. Remus te fixe. Il n'a plus ce regard fatigué. A présent, il dort quand il veut et son monstre l'a quitté pour descendre aux enfers. Tonks lui tient la main, heureuse. Elle change ses cheveux de couleur. James et Lily pleurent doucement. Mes frères me regardent et t'admirent. Et lui, assis sur un nuage en forme de phénix, détachent une étoile et te la donne.

La vois-tu ma Lily ?

Dans tes grands yeux d'émeraude azuré, tout éveillés, brille une étoile. Une étoile d'amour, provenant du Paradis. Unique présent de Harry Potter.

Ton visage s'illumine et tu tends les bras vers lui. Vers eux. Tu attrapes la crinière du gros chien qui gambade d'étoiles en étoiles.

Mais ton papa continue de sourire et de rire. Puis, il s'envole, suivi de ses parents, de mes frères, de son protecteur, de son parrain, du troisième Maraudeurs et de sa fiancée.

Ces personnes, ma chérie, mon bébé, je t'apprendrais qui ils sont. Je t'apprendrais à les aimer comme moi je l'ai fait.

Je te le promets.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu...

Bisous et merci.

* * *


End file.
